


Meeting

by WolfyDearest



Category: Wolfy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyDearest/pseuds/WolfyDearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that my boyfriend and I wrote together, going back and forth between perspectives at each line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

My pulse raced in my ears as I stepped off the plane. I shoved through the crowd and pulled my hat out of my carry on bag. I placed it atop my head and adjusted it's orange and black ears. 'I hope he recognizes me' my thoughts raced along with my pulse.

I took three deep, steady breaths, before walking with the crowd to the baggage claim. My phone buzzed in my pocket, but I ignored it. Whoever it was could wait. He was first.

I nervously tugged at my sleeves, the crowd pushing and brushing against me. I tapped my hand against my thigh impatiently, the baggage claim in clear sight. The crowd had slowed to a near crawl and I scanned the depressing gray plastic chairs for him.

I shoved past a couple with their suitcases already in hand, and moved closer to the automatic doors. The scent of coffee was nearly overwhelming, and I confirmed, with a glance over the mass of impatient people, that there was a cafe not too far away. 

I whimpered as I thought more about him. Would he like me? Would he kiss me and hold me like he said he would?

A voice sounded in my ear. "Pet."

I immediately spun around and then froze. My pulse nearly stopped. There he was. There. He. Was. His scent filled my nostrils as I tilted my head up to look at him. His arms moved around my waist, pulling me into a tight, possesive hug.

I shook off the nervousness as best I could and I managed to utter one phrase before I started to cry.

"I love You, Master."

 

\------

I smiled and wrapped my arms around you, my hand pressing your face against my chest and stroking your hair softly. “Sssssh, it’s okay. I’m here now. And I’m never letting go.”  
I press my nose against your hat and inhaled deeply, savouring the scent of your perfume, your shampoo, and your natural scent. It was just as you said, the perfume alone didn’t even compare. I smiled and held you against me, letting you cry into my shoulder and chest. Passers-by give us a wide berth and those who didn’t received a quick glare from me, a warning against venturing any closer. This moment was for her and I alone, and I’ll be damned if I was going to share is with anyone else.  
I chuckled softly and you looked up at me curiously. “You’re taller than I imagined, pet.”  
I leaned down, my lips inches from yours and my breath coming slow and warm against your skin. “I like that.”  
I pressed my lips to yours and held you there, gently. In that single moment, we had all the time in the world.

\----

As your lips touched mine, the world slowed and faded. Colors ran into each other, for the brief moment i had my eyes open. My ears became deaf to anything but your breath and your heartbeat. My exposed skin grew warm, but not hot, and for once i could actually enjoy my own heat, if I were given the time. But I was too busy focusing on You.

Your lips were aggressive and loving against mine, making up for the feather light kiss I returned with. After a moment, an eternal moment, yet a moment gone too quickly, you broke the kiss.  
your forehead rested against mine, and your hands burned into my hips. When I opened my eyes, I was a bit surprised to see you already staring at me. You smiled.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A soft British accent fell upon nearly deaf ears. "I saw you checking your luggage before the flight, and I saw it go 'round just now, so I thought I'd be nice and grab it for ya." The tall, lean man held up my gigantic suitcase.

I stammered, searching for my voice to thank him. I backed into you when he took my hand and kissed it, his voice taking on a flirtatious, almost seductive, tone.

"now what's a pretty young creature such as yourself doin here?" He glanced up at You, then back to me. I was honestly surprised he didn't just flee right then. I could feel a low growl building inside of your chest, so I reached back and grabbed your hands.

"Are you all by your lonesome or is this your limo driver? Because id be happy to take you wherever you wanna go, miss." He ended his sentence with a wink.

\----

I stared at the interloper for a moment before looking down at you to smile and speak softly. “Give us a moment, pet. I need to thank this gentleman properly for helping you with your luggage.”  
I walked over to him and slung My arm around his shoulders, pulling him away from you and speaking lowly to him so that you wouldn’t hear. After a moment or two, his face paled slightly and his cocky grin drooped and then vanished completely. I clapped him on the back and walked back over to you.  
Taking your hand in Mine, I smiled at him again. “Well? Isn’t there something you’d like to say to the lady?”  
“Beggin’ your pardon, miss. I didn’t realize you were spoken for.” He swallowed and stammered out the sentence, throwing Me nervous glances every so often. I smiled and nodded.  
“Thank you, kind sir, and have a pleasant day.” The man nodded and grinned nervously before striding off at a brisk pace.  
I looked back down to you and smiled before picking up your luggage. “Let’s get you out of here before more suitors descend upon us. I’d hate to get blood on My shirt.” I chuckled lightly and winked.

\------  
“What’d you say to him?” I followed you out of the airport, past the same depressing gray chairs that had greeted me when i first entered the baggage claim.  
You answered with a shake of your head and i took my time to adjust to all of this. My cheeks stung and itched from my tears earlier, but i was happy. Your held my hand in yours, and the warmth of the metal ring, your ring, on my finger nearly startled me.   
The crowd jostled against me when i strayed too far from you, so i stayed slightly behind you. i walked into your back when you stopped suddenly, and i squeaked. You half turned to face me, looking a bit concerned, but more amused. Your arm found its way around my shoulders and i suddenly noticed that the smell of coffee had become overwhelming.  
When you asked me what i wanted i was too caught up in my thoughts to give any coherent answer besides. “Choose for me.”   
You chuckled and kissed the top of my head, and we stood there in our own little contented silence, as the world bustled around us. I raised a hand to loop two fingers through the bracelets i had made for you, and i pulled on them. They had lost their brightness, and some of the strings were broken, the wolf claw gone missing, but still you wore them. i smiled, happy that something i had made had been put to good use.   
I quickly pulled my necklace off, and put it around your neck.  
“Ive been meaning to give you that for a while.” I smiled up at you as i played with the leather charm, a small flogger to remind myself that i was a taken slave. A hopefully soon to be bound slave.

\------  
I ordered you a coffee and paid for it, smiling at the server behind the counter and thanking him. I handed you the steaming cup and then picked up your luggage and headed towards the parking garage. I kept My arm around your shoulders and led you across the walkway into the large echoing concrete structure. My thumb rubbed your arm slowly and I smiled down at you as we reached My car.  
“Here we are.”  
I opened the trunk and put your luggage inside before closing it and then opening your door for you. After you stepped inside, I walked around to the driver’s door and sat down next to you. I shut the door and turned. Instead of starting the car, I placed My hand on your cheek and pulled you into another deep and passionate kiss, My hands running over your face, neck, and shoulders. My movements kept more in control to make up for any loss of control that you had in returning Me the favor.

\----

I shook as I kissed you back. My clumsy hands trembled as they laced at the back of your neck to pull you closer. My inexperienced lips and tongue were shy and i tried my best to kiss you as well as I could.  
I loved the way your lips tasted, and i loved how your breath intermingled with mine. Your touch caused my heart to melt, therefore rendering me nearly limp. I smiled into the kiss.  
I only stopped when my lungs were starved for air, and I giggled nervously as I leaned back against my seat. Sudden exhaustion hit me, and I yawned, pulling my legs back a bit, so i wouldn't be too awfully sprawled out.  
As the car started up, i leaned my head against the cold window. It felt nice against my hot skin, but i was freezing. I shoved my temperature issues down as best I could, and I let the engine's purr lull me into a half sleep.   
I glanced over at you once more before pulling off my hoodie to use as a pillow, leaning against the door, and falling asleep. 

\----

I looked over at you for a long moment, a faint smile playing across my lips as I watched you doze off and I breathed a contented sigh. The waiting had been the hardest part, but now that part was over. We were together at last.

I pulled out of the parking structure and began to drive home, clicking on the radio and listening to Death Cab with a contented smile. Those songs finally filled me with happiness instead of a feeling of loneliness. I have what they’re singing about, and she’s sitting right there across from me. I looked over again at your sleeping form and my eyes absorb every detail. your dark eyelashes and your pink lips, your pale skin and your chestnut hair. Even after all this time, you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and you never ceased to stun me with your radiance.

I turned the car off the highway and began to drive into the more wooded area leading to my hometown. The less-than-well-maintained roads bump and jostle the car lightly as we move over the sweeping hills of New England. I watch the road nervously, not wanting you to wake up from hitting a deep pothole wrong.

\------

I shifted uneasily in my sleep, my eyes flicking around under my eyelids. In my mind, dark scenes played out, with me being only a mere marionette. The stage was set for a bloodbath, and I was given the axe.   
I kicked my feet out in the midst of my nightmare, just as the first of my victims were brought to my feet. A small girl, with red cheeks and short auburn hair. My mind vaguely recognized it as a younger me. I had no choice but to bring the axe down, as the puppeteer moved my strings. One by one, important people from my life were brought before me, and one by one, I took their lives.  
Blood splashed across the theatre seats, and ghosts of my victims filled the rows. My hands balled into fists, tugging at my shirt. The fabric stretched in my panicked grip.  
Suddenly, the stage went dark. I thought it was over. Then one lone spotlight flicked on, to reveal a tall figure. You slowly walked and knelt at my feet, like all the rest. I sobbed, both in my dream and in the car, as I was forced to swing the axe.

\----

As I drove us home, I occasionally looked over at you. I just couldn’t seem to get used to the fact that you were here, with me. It almost felt like if I looked away for too long, you might vanish and have been nothing but a hopeful figment of my imagination.  
I stopped at a red light and my eyes found you once again. My smile slowly faded and became a look of concern as I saw you shift and pull at your shirt. I shook you lightly. “pet. Wake up.”  
you didn’t awaken. I began to panic and look around for a place to pull over. A small gas station sat a few feet ahead of us, so I turned on my blinker and pulled over. I had barely gotten the car into park before I turned and leaned over you, shaking you near-furiously. “pet! Wake up! PET! Please wake up!”

\-----

I gasped as the world was suddenly brought back to focus. I couldn't seem to move or open my eyes, though. But I heard and felt everything. Your yelling alarmed me enough to send me into near-hyperventilation.  
I fought against the sleep that held me, to put my hands on Your arms and try to push. It took a while, but finally, i was able to move. I placed my weak hands on Your arms, just below Your elbows. But instead of trying to push, I pulled. I wanted You closer.  
I sobbed uncontrollably. It had been horrifying. Completely and totally horrifying. I tried to push it out of my head as I opened my eyes. The light nearly burned my corneas, so I whimpered and ducked closer to You to escape the sun.  
Eventually, my sobbing died down to trembles and gasping breaths. I shakily pulled my glasses off and set them in my lap, before rubbing tears and makeup out of my eyes.

\-----

I held you close to Me and waited for your tears to subside. I looked down at your tear-streaked face and could only wonder what horrific nightmare you had just experienced. I wanted to ask you about it, but I felt it might be best to let you talk when you wanted to. I smiled and looked deeply into the pair of ice-covered lakes around your pupils. I leaned in and kisses your lips gently, trying to share My returning calmness with you.  
“It’s okay, pet. I’m here for you.”  
I waited until you had calmed down entirely and then pulled out of the gas station, continuing through the wooded hills to My home, soon to be our home.  
\----  
I leaned against the window, pressing my forehead against the cold glass. My head throbbed, it always did after a nightmare. I wiped a sleeve-covered hand across my face to rub off the remains of salt water. My hands tapped anxiously against my legs as I stared out at the green blur of a forest we were driving though.   
I reached for my coffee with shaky hands, relieved to find it still warm. I sipped at it, more out of need of something to do than of thirst. I suddenly wondered how I looked. My jeans were wrinkled and my hoodie was less than flattering.   
I whimpered to myself, and huddled closer to the window, clutching the coffee close to me. Maybe it was best if I stayed in my little corner for a while. I didn't want you to suddenly notice how worn down and raggedy I looked, just as I had.  
so I just stared at the steam rising from the coffee cup, manipulating it with my breath. I glanced over at You once, before staring out at the sea of green leaves once again.

\----

I tried to keep My eyes on the road, but I couldn’t help but to peek occasional glaces at you when I knew you weren’t looking. you looked worn and jet-lagged, but that was to be expected. I knew all that you really needed was a little TLC, and I was just the guy to provide it to you. I smiled as I turned into our driveway and said a simple, “Here we are.” to announce that we had reached our destination. I pulled the car up the winding, tree-lined driveway and up to our new home.  
It was just as we had always talked about, the wide open yard, a river and lake within walking distance, trees surrounding and protecting us and a modestly large house complete with roof-top balcony and art room. Everything that you and I had ever wanted I had finally found. It cost an arm and a leg, but I didn’t mind the debt. My happiness didn’t come from money, it came from the wonderful woman sitting next to me, still adorable as anything beneath her worn and wrinkled hoodie and jeans.  
I chuckled and you looked at Me in surprise. I waved a hand dismissively and said “Nevermind, pet.” before you could ask Me what was so funny. “Let’s go and see our new home, hmm?” I smiled and got out to get your luggage for you, stepping around to the passenger door and holding out the keys to the darkly-stained front door. “After you, pet.”

\-----

I blushed as i got out of the car, staring at the ground. I pulled at my hoodie, trying to make myself look better. My hands shook as I took the keys, trying to hold back tears as I stared up at the house. Our house.   
I took a nervous step towards the house, before my excitement caused me to nearly bounce my way to the door. I fumbled with the key, leaning my shoulder against the wood. I squealed when the mechanism clicked open, and I grasped the doorknob.   
I closed my eyes and opened the door, breathing in the scent of my new home. I opened one eye to make sure I wouldn’t trip, then took a step forward. I spun to look at you and squeaked excitedly.   
I looked down at the wooden floor and took my converse off, then my socks. I absolutely hated wearing socks unless necessary. So, I padded carefully around the house, my breathing fast and excited, and I nearly squealed each time something new came into my field of vision. I didn't stay in one spot for more than 5 seconds.   
When I got to the bedroom I grabbed your hand, and pulled you down with me onto the bed. I smiled up at You and blushed. I took a deep breath and whispered two words.  
"Take me."

\-----

I landed on top of you as gently as I could and smiled as you whispered those two words. My heart leaped to My throat and threatened to take flight as I whispered in return, “As you wish.”  
I kissed your warm and rosy cheeks, still flush with what I could tell was a combination of embarrassment and arousal. I slowly licked a line toward your lips and let My tongue dance across them before I pressed My own against yours. your lips parted and were quickly locked against My own as we swirled our tongues around one anothers, each seemingly trying to outdo the other.  
My hands pressed against your hips and slowly moved upwards, taking your hoodie and shirt up with them. I leaned down over you and let My knee push between your legs slowly. I was determined to make this night one to remember.  
I smiled into the kiss, feeling nothing but a deep overwhelming bliss in that moment, ripping away all other thoughts and feelings. your lips were like silk and your taste filled My mouth. My heart again tried to break free of My ribcage and I breathed deeply, enjoying the flood of life entering My veins. I couldn’t be happier. This was the woman I loved. Finally here. Finally with Me. Together forever.

\-----

I whimpered as your knee forced my legs apart. Not that i didnt enjoy it, but it was just overwhelming. My hands shook slightly as i moved them over your shoulders, feeling the curves of your joints.   
My pulse raced in my ears as cold air hit my skin, sending shivers and goosebumps across my body. i closed my eyes, trying to calm myself and focus on you. I tugged on your shirt gently, not expecting it to give much.   
Gently, i pulled more on your shirt, suddenly wanting, no, needing your shirt off. My nails scratched along your skin as i slid my hands down your sides, searching out the hem of your shirt. I pulled, hard, when i found where your shirt ended and your skin began. i wrestled it off of you and then shoved you onto your side, then your back. I smiled as i hovered over you, kissing your cheek and then along your jaw.  
I ran a hand through your hair and giggled, a blush returning to my cheeks. I slowly, shyly, lowered myself so that you could feel the warmth of my pussy through my jeans. I couldnt help but to grind against you at that point, feeling some sort of sexy confidence flooding through me.   
My heart was filled to the brim, and then filled some more, love oozing from my very pores. I’m sure my eyes must have sparkled when i looked at you, and my cheeks remained a bit pink no matter what, blood circulating faster due to my racing heart. For once, my hands were pleasantly warm as i pressed them against your neck and chest and face.   
In one small, quick movement, my bra was off and i was on the bed next to you, laying, waiting for you. I pushed one side of my jeans off of my hip, to reveal a small portion of the lacy red panties i wore. I smiled, knowing i was being too much of a tease, and knowing that you absolutely loved it. 

\----

I grinned and quickly grabbed at the hem of your jeans, almost ripping them open and pulling them off your legs quickly. I kissed your warm thigh and licked a line up to your panties, biting them and letting them snap against your pale skin. I wrapped an arm around your back and pulled you under Me, leaning down over you to kiss you again and again. My lips locked around yours and our breaths mingled as our tongues again danced an elaborate tango around one another.  
your hands reached for My waistline, to undo My belt or rub My cock, I wasn’t sure. And at this point I didn’t care. I was in absolute bliss, the fiery spark in My eyes reflected in your own. My hand went down to your panties and rubbed at your clit and pussy through the sheer fabric. I grinned and winked when your panting breaths became edged with small moans.  
I unbuckled My jeans and then slid them off My hips, letting your hands do the rest and come back to shyly grasp My cock. I licked My lips and took a long shuddering breath, barely managing to keep Myself contained any longer. I wanted to feel Myself inside you. My body literally ached dully, begging Me to just give up control and fuck you as roughly and passionately as I had always wanted.

\-----

I kissed You once more, my lips barely touching yours, before forcing you onto your back again. I kissed the hollow of your throat first, then slowly down your chest, blushing when I glanced up at you and saw you staring down at me. When I got low enough, you propped yourself up on your elbows and grinned. That little smile that always grabbed at the animal inside, begging for it to take over.   
I smiled up at you, I couldn't help it. my lips slowly got closer and closer to your cock, my tongue occasionally flicking out to taste your skin. I smirked when I raised myself up a bit, before readjusting myself on the bed. You shuddered as I slowly stuck my tongue out and licked the head of Your cock, and I blushed again.   
I pushed my nervousness down again and focused on You. I licked my lips before kissing down your cock, then licking Your cock from base to tip. It was so much better than the dildo I had practiced on all these years.   
I kissed the head of Your cock as I looked up at You with a smile. Then slowly, very slowly, i took your cock into my mouth, my entire body shuddering with excitement.

\----

I watched you slowly take My cock into your mouth and My whole body shivered, hard. your tongue and mouth were so warm and inviting, a delicate wetness that enveloped My cock and left Me breathless as you began to suck on My length. I licked My lips and closed My eyes. It had been a long time, but I had never felt someone so skilled work Me over. I could tell right away that I was right about you being a natural.  
you began to bob your head on My cock and I shuddered, slowly letting My eyes open to watch you work. The amount of effort you were putting into your work was phenomenal. you kept changing speed and tactics, constantly keeping Me guessing as to what you were going to do next, and I loved every second of it. I bit My lip and let out one long moan, wanting you to keep going, but wanting to return the pleasure I was receiving just as badly.  
I reached down and twined My hand in your hair, pushing you down further onto My cock, almost forcing My entire length into your throat. I wanted to see just how much the training had paid off, and I was stunned when you didn’t gag. you looked up at Me and smiled around My cock, obviously very happy to see My astonished face.

\-----

I slowly took the entire length of Your cock into my mouth, sticking my tongue out to lick Your balls as best I could. I stayed down as long as I could, and when i came up for air, stars clouded my vision.  
I smiled up at You, licking Your cock once more before climbing on top of You. All that remained was the sheer fabric of my panties, and I was painfully aware of Your eyes on me.  
I blushed, unsure of where to go from there, my things at either side of Your waist. I was tense, ready for the moment where You would grab my hips and roll me onto my back.  
"Master, i-i'm not sure what to do.. its overwhelming." I whimpered and allowed my hair to fall into my face partially. My doubt was beginning to set in.  
I played with the waistband of my panties for a bit, thinking in silence. I glanced down at You before drawing in a deep breath and closing my eyes.  
"You can take over now, Master. Please be gentle with me. Remember, its my first time." 

\-----

I smiled up at you and placed My hands on your hips. “Of course, pet.” I rolled you over onto your back, your head hitting the pillows with a soft thump. I leaned down over you and kissed you gently. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” I slowly pulled your panties down your legs and off you, chuckling softly to Myself as you whimpered nervously. I looked into your eyes and tried to quell the nervous fires in them with the cool tranquility of My own. I spread your legs slowly and leaned down to kiss your neck and jaw gently.  
I grasped one on the pillows and lifted your hips to tuck the pillow under your ass, lifting you up so that your pussy was in line with My cock. I knelt down between your legs and rubbed My cock along your pussy slowly, eliciting a quiet moan from you. I smiled and winked. “Okay, pet. Here we go.”  
I leaned forward very slowly, allowing My cock to push into your folds at a gentle pace. Even though you had had some experience with the dildo, I still wanted to be sure that you would feel nothing but pleasure your first time. I let Myself continue to lean forward into you and I once again looked into your eyes happily.

\-----

I shyly reached up to wrap my arms around Your neck, closing my eyes. Sensations flooded through my body; your skin on mine, the close proximity of Your lips, Your breath against my neck and face.  
I tried to calm the nervous energy in my body, but I was honestly a bit scared. I licked my lips and ran my thumbs over Your shoulders. The immense pleasure caused my vocal fords to register as useless at the moment.   
I felt my pussy constrict around Your length once, quickly, and I shuddered a bit at the sensation. I could already feel the pressure of an orgasm building deep inside my stomach, and I arched my back nearly involuntarily.   
my nipples ached to be played with, as did my clit. My hands ran through Your hair, tugging gently towards the roots.   
when I finally got my voice back, a long half-moan, half-sigh of pure pleasure escaped my lips. I moved in a slow circle experimentally and then blushed, my nervous energy rendering me stupidly useless once again. I whimpered quietly before opening my eyes to look up at You.  
"i-I'm finally Yours, Master." 

\-----

I smiled and pulled you up slowly. “Yes, pet. you are. Now and forever after.” I pulled you up against Me and let you wrap your legs around My waist, My cock pressed deep inside you. I began to slowly bounce you on My cock, the angularity of our position keeping Me deep inside you at all times. your arms wrapped around My neck and you began to rock up and down against My own movements, lengthening each of the thrusts.  
I buried My face against your neck and shoulder, biting down and chewing gently where the two met. I let My hands rake up your back ever so slowly and leaned into you. I licked at the teeth marks that I left on your neck and then leaned My head down slightly to take one of your nipples into My mouth. I nibbled and sucked on the small pink nub, letting you gasp and moan in pleasure as My whole world melted into just the two of us and the sensations ripping through My body.  
your pussy was tight around My cock and I let go of your nipple so that I could lean in and whisper to you.  
“Tonight is special, pet. you have permission to cum freely.”

\-----

my chest gave a small heave as my pussy tightened at the word "cum". My eyes fluttered about the room, taking in every detail as the mini-orgasm died down.   
I arched my back into You and rubbed the muscles in Your strong shoulders and back. I giggled when You moaned quietly, blush rising through my cheeks.   
i closed my eyes slowly, a real orgasm coming closer and closer. My pussy tightened around Your cock and pulled You deeper into me, my hands turning into claws at Your shoulders.  
as the first wave crashed over me, I pulled You into a kiss, my tongue and Yours battling against each other. My back arched against You, and I scratched along Your shoulders. I moaned into Your mouth whenever my vocal chords decided to work, and squirmed beneath You when they wouldn't   
When my orgasm died down, I broke the kiss and looked up at You. "Two weeks of waiting, and that was the best orgasm I've ever had."

\----

I shuddered in pleasure and smiled down at you, licking My lips happily. “I’m so glad to hear so, pet.” My smile slowly turned into a devious grin as I pulled out of you, shushing you quietly as you began to protest. I pushed you onto the bed and then grinned down at you. “Get on your hands and knees, pet. Face down, ass up.”  
you grinned up at Me and moved slowly into position in front of Me with a seductively quiet “Yes Master.” I closed My eyes and groaned softly when you moved your hips back to grind your ass and pussy against My cock. I pressed down on the small of your back as I leaned over you to open a drawer on the bedside table. Just as you were about to ask Me what I was doing, I gripped your wrists and pulled them together palm to palm. I uncoiled the length of rope in My hand and slowly dragged the cotton weave over your wrists.

\-----

I shivered at the feel of the rope on my skin, and looked back at you with a small smile. I kept moving my pussy against your length and moaned quietly. I let you tie me up, my hands now useless and my body at your mercy.   
I whimpered when you moved away from me, and off of the bed. I closed my eyes, knowing you wanted to tease me a bit. Part of me wanted to ask you what you were doing, and the other wanted you to just suddenly reach out and slap my ass.  
I soon felt the silk of a blindfold over my eyes, and I grinned as your hands moved down my spine. My juices flowed down my thighs and onto the bed. I shivered gently and waited for you to make your next move, be it pain or pleasure.  
"Master, please, fuck me, please. My pussy is aching for you" I nearly whimpered the words and tried to move my bound hands to play with myself.

\----

I chuckled at the sight of you trying desperately to pull at the rope bound snugly around your wrists. My hand ran over your ass and then down along your pussy. “But pet, I’ve already fucked your pussy.” I smirked when you whimpered in response and I could practically see the wheels turning in your mind as you tried to figure out what I was about to do. I clicked on the vibrator in my hand and saw you lick your lips at the sound of the small motor buzzing. I knew you were expecting to feel the vibrations somewhere on your body, so I moved it closer slowly and then smacked your ass with My palm, hard. You yelped at the sudden impact and I pressed the vibrator against your pussy, causing you to tremble and moan softly as you moved your hips back into place.  
I smacked your ass again with the same force. enough to cause you to jump forward off of the vibrator that I held still in My other hand. I saw the slow dawning of realization on your features and I grinned. “That’s right, pet. If you want to feel the pleasure, you have to keep coming back for more pain.”

\-----

I whimpered quietly, looking back at you and still fighting against my binds. After a bit of thought, i took a deep breath and leaned back once more, this time intending to stay there. I yelped and flinched the first couple of times, but then the slight burning sensation blossomed into something more than pain, but not quite pleasure.  
I spoke quietly, a bit afraid of requesting anything. “Please spank me harder, Master. It feels amazing.”  
I knew the vibrator and possibly part of your hand would be soaked with my juices by now, as i could practically feel how wet my pussy was every single time i shifted and moved. The rope on my wrists and the pain from being spanked was enough to make me wet, even if there wasnt pleasure involved.   
I shivered gently and goosebumps rose on my skin as i noted the lack of a collar around my neck. I debated over telling you about it for a bit, my thinking occasionally interrupted by your hand against my ass. I knew that it was going to eat me away if i didnt mention it, so i looked back at you once more and spoke shyly. “M-Master, my collar...”

\----

I growled and spanked your ass once more, harder and then pulled the vibrator away. Pulling out another length of rope, I quickly tied it and then tightened it around your neck as you began to whimper and apologize. Pulling on the makeshift noose, I tightened the looped rope around your neck until you only had enough space to focus on your breathing. I leaned down and kissed your cheek with a small smirk. “So, you had to go and interrupt Me? Well then I hope you like your new collar, because it’s the only one you’re getting tonight.”  
I knew that My words would eat at you, and so I decided to quickly distract you from all thought. I shoved the vibrator deep inside your pussy and then turned it on its highest setting before moving to pick up a small flogger. My stinging palm needed the rest, but your ass didn’t. I began to quickly land blows over your ass and across your back, sometimes letting the ends of the leather strips curl around to smack against your pussy and the end of the vibrator.

\-----

I was a bit alarmed when i found i could barely breathe, but then i remembered that it was You, and You would take care of me. I smiled a bit when You kissed my cheek, and a loud moan escaped my lips when i was suddenly filled with the vibrator. My pussy tensed around it and i moaned even louder.  
The stinging crack of the flogger caused me to shudder, never having felt anything quite like it before. I licked my lips and panted, the rope making it difficult for me to take a full breath. The lack of air heightened everything else, and my fingers knit together, my tied wrists making it impossible for them to do anything else.  
I managed to force out one, quiet sentence. “Harder, please, Master.”

\-----

I smirked when I heard you breathlessly choke out those three words. For a moment, I considered easing back and letting you catch your breath, but who am I to keep a lady waiting on her request? My hand found your hair once again, gripping near the roots and twisting, forcing your head back and up as I began to rain powerful blows down on your ass, thighs, and back. The flogger cut through the air with an ominous woosh and cracked across your skin loudly, My blows now powerful enough to leave behind red marks that were almost welts. I controlled and kept Myself from hitting you any harder, I wanted you to still be able to sit and walk comfortably. With a small chuckle I leaned in next to your head and whispered softly. “Tell your Master what you are.” My hand found the vibrator and began to fuck you with it in long, slow strokes.

\-----

I tried my absolute best to form a normal sounding sentence “I'm Your dirty little slave, Master!” My pussy tensed around the vibrator as i spoke, my second orgasm already looming over me. I looked back at You and whimpered, my entire body moving back and forth in time with the vibrator.   
My back and ass stung with tiny little pinpricks, but i didnt complain. i had wanted You to hit me harder, to leave bruises on my otherwise unflawed skin. But i understood why You didnt, we had a lot to do, unpacking and getting me otherwise situated in the house.   
I was barely holding onto my composure as i spoke, whimpering quietly. “Master, may i cum?”

\-----

“I already told you you had permission, slave.” I smiled and watched you convulse in pleasure, knowing that the night’s activities had probably done a number on your long-term memory. your eyes rolled into the back of your head slightly and I loosed the rope from around your neck as you began to come down from your orgasmic high. Moving beside you, I smiled and then began to untie your wrists carefully.

“Worth the wait?” I smiled and winked at you as I finished.

\-----

I nodded and smiled, falling onto my side lightly. My hair was probably a mess, as was i, but i didnt care. I looked up at You, wordless pleas for snuggles showing in my eyes. I smiled wider when you laid next to me and pulled me against Your body. As i relaxed slowly, i closed my eyes, allowing myself, for one of the first times ever, to be completely relaxed around another person, mind and body. I felt no inhibitions nor worries about my body.  
I hummed happily for a moment before i began to drift off, hoping that You’d soon follow me into dreamland. 

\-----

I watched you relax and then fall asleep with a peaceful smile on your face and sighed happily. I moved closer against you and held you in My arms, my heart aching dully with the force of love that I felt for you. My eyes closed slowly and I began to drift off Myself as I suddenly realized how tired I was.  
For the first time in a long time, everything felt right with the world. I was finally together with the woman I loved.

\-----

I grumbled quietly, being nearly forced awake by the rays of light coming in through the window and shining on my face. I shifted around and grabbed for Kyzu, to use him to block the sun, and was a bit surprised to find You instead.   
I was wide awake after that, looking around and then inspecting Your face. i slid out of bed quickly, and found my suitcase, then dragged it into the bedroom and opened it up. I took out my makeup and phone charger, then dug around for my clothes. I pulled on my bra, which i found on the floor, then pulled out a pair of black panties, a pair of dark jean shorts and a red tanktop. I soon found my way to the bathroom and fidgeted with the shower for a bit before figuring out how to work it. I smiled to myself when i found that the shampoo and conditioner matched, finding it amusing how You got the little details right.  
After i got out of the shower i dried off, and got dressed. I pulled my hair into a lose ponytail, my damp hair almost curly. As i walked, i opened various windows and blinds, letting the sunlight and fresh air of my new territory flow into the house. 

\-----

I groaned as the light flooded the bedroom and shuffled further under the covers. I answered your prods and protests with one shouted: “I’m nocturnal!” As you left to move further into the house, I presumed to make coffee or something, I yawned and stretched slowly. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a grey t shirt, I headed into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower.  
Ten minutes later My hair was damp and slicked back and My shirt was flung over my shoulder rather than on, an odd habit that I’d picked up over time. I walked into the kitchen feeling much more awake and I stopped to smile when I heard you singing. Standing in the hallway, I waited until you finished your song and then walked in with a smile and a peck on the cheek. “Good morning, oh love of My life!”

\-----

I poked Your chest as You walked by, blushing slightly. "I thought You were nocturnal." I handed You a plate of waffles and bacon, and leaned against the counter slightly, picking up my coffee with my opposite hand.  
"i did the best I could, with not knowing where everything is." I yawned quietly and picked a piece of bacon off of my own plate, contemplating before I shoved it in my mouth, not really caring about how lady like I was supposed to be I was damn hungry. 

\-----

I sat down and began eating quickly with a wide grin on My face. “Oh don’t worry about that, this looks great!” When you started to eat your food hungrily, I chuckled and sipped from My coffee before speaking again. “Have I ever told you that I’m so happy you’re part carnivore?” I had to snicker when you blushed lightly and I quickly pulled you onto My lap to kiss you gently. “That’s a good thing, by the way.”

\-----

I nodded and willed away the pink flush in my cheeks, setting my plate beside Yours and tearing my waffles into chunks before beginning with them. I leaned back against You slightly, feeling a bit shaky. I had never sat on anyone’s lap before, so i wasnt used to the unevenness of flesh.   
“It feels like this is all a dream. But i’ll be damned if i wake up one day and im back in bed all by my lonesome.” I sighed happily and pushed the rest of my bacon onto my plate, my hunger quickly subsiding. I glanced around the room, my hand moving to feel my hair. I pulled the ponytail holder out and let my hair fall around my face and shoulders in shaggy locks.   
“Its really nice here, Master.” I smiled a bit when i found how easily Your title rolled off of my tongue, and how right it sounded. It was a lot easier when it was just You and i as compared to when i had to deal with the possibility of others overhearing me. “Really, really nice.”

\-----

I smiled and stared at you, the very reason for My being, and I took in your beauty. My eyes etched out all the details, following the curves of your lips to the pink of your cheeks up along your nose to your crystal blue eyes. I got lost in those frost-covered lakes for some time, My smile fading a bit to make room for the look of pure, unbelieving amazement I was feeling through every fiber of My being the longer that I looked at you.  
Finally, I spoke. “Yeah, it is nice.” I leaned in and gently pecked you on the lips, My hand moving to rest on your cheek as I moved back again to smile and once again gaze into your eyes.


End file.
